Study Date
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: Finally here it is! here's my romance one-shot for you BlueButterflyKisses84! Happy Birthday! sorry its late!


Hey I finally thought of another story! This one is special, cause it's a present to my friend for her birthday! Happy Birthday BlueButterflyKisses84! Hope you have fun!

Sorry if this is kind of like anyone's story or idea, but I thought it would be a great story! This is my version!

J Study Date J

It was a quiet in the Lincoln's house until the phone started ringing annoyingly. Abby Lincoln (Numbuh 5) grumbled as she got up off her bed, took off her headphones, and went downstairs.

Abby walked into the kitchen and answered the phone with a tinge of annoyance in her voice, ''Hello?''

''Abby?'' the voice on the other end asked.

''Yea?'' Abby asked bored while lazily leaning against the doorway.

''It's Numbuh 2, are you busy?'' Numbuh 2 (Hoagie) asked her with a little embarrassment.

That sparked Abby's Interest. What did he want? It sounded like he wanted to ask her on a date….

Abby's eyes widened when she thought that, and mentally slapped herself for thinking it. Why would he want to ask her on a date? They were obviously just friends.

Abby shifted the phone to her other ear before answering with a small smile, ''No Numbuh 5 isn't busy, why?''

''um….I wanted to know since we're both not busy…do you want to study for the Science test together?'' Hoagie asked her nervously.

Abby's eyes widened for a second time when she heard that, she forgot all about that test! That test was 30% of her final grade!

She almost forgot that Hoagie was on the phone, but his voice brought her back to reality.

''…so I thought we can study together.'' Hoagie said as he finally finished from his nervous rambling.

''Huh? Oh sorry baby, Numbuh 5 was lost in thought. Sue we can study together.'' Abby said as she blushed at the thought of them being together. Alone.

Even though Abby loved the idea of some alone time with Hoagie, the thought of her friends kept creeping into her mind. Hoagie took a breath about to speak, but Abby beat him to it.

''What about the others?'' Abby asked him over the phone as she looked out the window that was above the kitchen sink. Outside was a backyard miniature playground.

There was a slide, swing set, sandbox, even a jungle gym. Hey, her dad being a doctor was awesome. As she looked over to the swing set a little memory came to her head.

*Flashback*

Little 9-year old Hoagie and Abby were playing on the swing set in the back yard. Hoagie was pushing Abby on her swing, when a question came to his head.

''Hey Abby?'' Hoagie asked her as he pushed her harder.

''Yea?'' Abby asked him back as she moved her legs back and forth to get higher on her swing.

"Do you think Wally and Kuki love each other?'' Hoagie asked her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

''Yea definitely. You can tell when they keep staring at each other in class and how they always say each other real names instead of their numbuhs.'' Abby answered easily as she jumped off her swing and turning around to Hoagie.

Hoagie nodded in answering before asking her another question, ''why do you think they hide their feelings? Why don't they just tell each other?''

Abby scrunched her eyebrows together in thought as she tried to come up with a answer. It was about a minute before a answer came to her.

''Maybe they don't want to be rejected. Or they could just not want to tell each other yet.'' Abby said fixing her red hat that her older sister gave her.

''True, but I don't understand. They both love each other, they should just tell each other and save the drama for later.'' (agreed! Even though sometimes its funny :D) Hoagie told her walking up to her and standing beside her.

Abby turned her head to look at him and noticed his pretty brown eyes hiding under his big yellow goggles. He also noticed her beautiful hazel eyes. They stood there, staring into each other eyes. It was only a few minutes but it felt like centuries to them.

Unknowingly, they began to lean towards each other. It felt like a strange magnet was pulling them together. Their eyelids were getting heavy and just when their was a few centimeters apart….

''COOKIES!'' they bother heard Abby's mom yell from the kitchen. They both sprang away from each other and blushed at their almost first kiss.

Abby looked down at her shoes, she looked up at hoagie and noticed him looking at the ground nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

A moment of silence passed before Hoagie spoke again, ''uh…we should go get those cookies.'' he walked ahead a little before turning back and asking her, ''You coming?''

Abby nodded her head and jogged to catch up to hoagie. Her mind was full of thoughts, one of them was ' wow…that was too close'

*Flashback over*

Abby came back to reality as she heard her name being urgently called over the phone.

''Yea?'' ( I know use this line a lot but cant blame me, Abby's the cool chick) Abby asked the nervous voice.

" Abby? Where'd you go? You haven't talked for about two minutes!'' She heard Hoagie yell into the phone.

''oh…sorry, someone was at the door.'' She told him as she laid against the doorway again.

''Okay and it's fine. Sorry for yelling, you just scared me that you were hurt or something.'' She heard Hoagie tell her with a sigh of relief. She blushed and looked down at her feet as she talked to Hoagie again.

''It's Okay, thanks for worrying about me.''

Hoagie smiled and said, ''Your welcome, oh and about the others, Nigel and Rachel are going to the movies. You know, to make out. And ever since Wally and Kuki figured out they loved each other, they hardly ever stop kissing, and I really didn't want to see that again.''

Abby smiled and thought, 'Yes! We get to be alone! I would squeal, but that is just not my style.'

Hoagie was doing the exact same thing at his house. He really wanted some time alone a with Abby, and he didn't even have to lie to her to get some. Nigel and Rachel really were going to the movies and he really didn't want to puke on his homework , and that would happen if he had to watch Wally and Kuki have another make out session.

''Okay so you want to do it here are at your house?'' Abby asked him, as she went and got some candy from her secret stash from on top of the fridge.

''We should do it at yours. I don't want ''The'' Tommy distracting us.'' Hoagie told her as said person ran into the garage, grabbed a screwdriver, ran back up to his room, and slammed the door behind him.

''Yea your right, Bye'' Abby told him as she heard the front door slam, signaling her parents were home.

''Bye'' Hoagie said and hung up the phone.

*Time Skip*

''so the answer to question number 25 ( :D) on the last pop quiz was A?'' Hoagie asked her, he had made the mistake of staring at Abby while taking that quiz. Got his first D that day.

''Yep, you learning this stuff fast'' Abby told him as she got up off the couch, '' I'm gonna get a snack, do you want anything?''

''Nah, I got a chilidog right here'' Hoagie said as he pulled a chilidog out of his pocket . Abby looked at him in disgust before rolling her eyes and turning around, walking towards her regular destination.

Hoagie watched her walk away, he thought she was very beautiful. He watched as her long hair ,that is in a loose braid, swing from side-to-side, her hips swaying unknowingly, and her long legs stride toward the kitchen doorway.

He almost kissed her right then, but he didn't have the courage too. It also didn't help that he would probably scare her away and ruin their friendship. He looked down at his chilidog with love in his eyes and swallowed it with one bite.

''Mmmmm Yum. Chilidogs can never get old'' Hoagie said licking his lips.

(future flashback or whatever)

*60 years later*

75 year-old Hoagie sat in his retirement home sleeping when a nurse from the retirement home walked up to him.

''Sir? what do you want for lunch? Oatmeal or Soup?'' She asked him after waking him up. He looked at her for a while before screaming in her face.

''I want a chilidog!''

The nurse rolled her eyes and walked away from him to another old person, they went through this everyday.

(future flashback or whatever over)

Abby walked into the room again and sat down on the couch next to Hoagie. She laid down the plate of brownies that her mom had made earlier and laid back into the couch. She looked over at Hoagie and noticed him taking off his pilot's hat showing his reddish-brown hair.

''What are you doing?'' she asked him shocked, he hardly ever took off his hat.

''Cleaning my goggles, they're getting foggy'' he said as he took off said goggles, showing the handsome brown eyes she had seen when they almost kissed.

When Hoagie was done he turned to talk to Abby and saw her staring at him. He felt his cheeks heat up at her stare and quickly shifted his eyes to his goggles again.

Abby kept staring at him and when she saw him going to put his goggles back on she did something completely Abby-like…..

She hit his hand with her red hat.

At the sudden hit, he dropped his goggles into his lap. He turned a questioning look to Abby, who still had her hat in her hand frozen in the spot where in came in contact with his hand.

Abby looked up at Hoagie and noticed his questioning gaze. She blushed and put her hat back on her head.

''S-sorry'' she stuttered out embarrassedly, completely Unlike Abby, ''I think you look okay without your goggles and hat on.''

Hoagie's questioning look turned into a shocked one at that, but nodded and said,

''It's okay…Thanks''

He sat up and laid them on the coffee table in front of them. When he relaxed into the couch again a awkward silence filled the air. He turned to look at Abby again, the exact same time she did.

They caught each other's eyes and gazed into them. Abby was lost in Hoagie's gorgeous chocolate colored eyes and Hoagie was gazing into her beautiful Hazel ones.

A strange magnetic force was pulling their faces together, like the time when they were younger. They didn't notice as they continued to look into each other's eyes.

Then something happened….

No nothing interrupted them…

….they finally kissed each other for the first time.

Both of their eyes widened and they both pulled away with dark red blushes on their faces. They both looked at anything but each other. But then their eyes crossed paths again and looked at each other in complete embarrassment.

They kept staring at each other until smiles crossed their faces, they leaned towards each other again, their eyes closed in sweet happiness, and they kissed each other again.

This time with more passion and love that has been locked up forever. They both felt that wonderful spark on their lips and it made the kiss deeper. It would have gone on forever if they didn't need air.

They pulled away panting but with big smiles on their faces. Before they could get the chance to kiss again, the phone rang loudly again for the hundredth time that day.

Abby looked at him annoyed before getting up to answer it, whatever it was it better be important. When she answered the phone with a annoyed Hello, the voice that replied belonged to a certain TND supreme leader.

''Abby! You wont believe what me and Nigel just saw?'' Abby pulled the phone away from her ear as Rachel screamed into her ear. She put it back in its original spot when it got quiet.

''What?'' Abby answered as she took a glance at Hoagie. He was watching her from the couch, eagerly waiting for her to finish. Abby thought he looked like he had something he really wanted to tell her.

''Well when me and Nigel walked out of the movie theaters we were walking along the sidewalk when we saw….'' Rachel said excitedly before starting to ramble quietly.

''You saw what?'' Abby asked now curious.

''we saw Patton and Fanny making out behind a tree! You couldn't believe their reaction when they saw us…'' Rachel told Abby as she started to ramble on about their reactions.

Abby looked at Hoagie again and he looked like he was about to explde from eagerness. She chuckled as she turned her attention to the phone again and told Rachel.

''I cant believe it Rachel. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I really have something to do. Bye''

''But Abby-'' Rachel was cut off as Abby hung up the phone. Abby turned around and walked back to the couch. She looked at him expectedly with a smile.

He took her hands in his as he took a deep breath before saying confidently, '' Abigail Lincoln, I, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.,…am very much in love with you''

Abby gasped as he finished saying it. She couldn't believe it… he loved her. He really loved her.

A huge smile overcame her face, before she said back to him happily, '' I am in love with you too Hoagie''

Hoagie smiled at her and kissed her with as much love and passion as their last kiss.

Abby Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan were very much in love with each other and were destined to live their lives together happily.

Yep some people do get their Happy endings.

There it is! Hope you like it! Sorry if some people were not all like themselves.

And if you review…..since its BlueButterflyKisses84's Birthday… You get Birthday cake! Yum :D

And sorry to the people who read my story 'Somebody to Love', I am gonna try to update soon. School is taking up a lot of my time and my computer is having problems. So sorry and I will try to update soon!

Anyway hope you like it, sorry that's its late, and Happy Birthday again BlueButterflyKisses84!


End file.
